If I See you Again
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: 'Petra wanted to tell Jane. How much she loved her, and how much it hurt that she chose Michael. But in her typical Petra ways, she smiled tightly and assured Jane that she knew what she was doing, but she really didn't.' Jane/Michael then Jane/Petra. Tons of AUs \\Off hiatus/
1. Is This an Intervention?

"Hey Petra," Jane Gloriana Villanueva said, almost regretting coming here as she watched Petra struggle with the pram in front of her. "Since we missed lunch the other day I was wondering if you want to get coffee today? Maybe we can look at… more functional strollers."

Petra Solano stood up and looked at the Hispanic woman in front of her. She put her hands on the small of her back, trying to support the weight of her ever growing stomach. "You know what, I would love that."

Jane nodded, almost awkwardly. She readjusted the purse slung from her shoulder and took a deep breath to calm her wildly beating heart. She shouldn't be feeling this way, she was engaged to Michael and had a son with the woman in front of her's ex-husband. She definitely shouldn't feel this way. Petra grabbed her purse off the long, wooden table and walked past Jane into the hallway.

"Are you coming or not?" she snapped impatiently.

"Uhh… uhh yeah," Jane stuttered snapping back into reality.

Petra raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jane jumped to life joining Petra in the hallway and walking past her to the elevator and queuing it.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"So this one worked great for Mateo," Jane said, pointing to swaddle wrap.

"I have silk blankets being imported from France," Petra said, buttering a roll and taking small bites of it.

"Well then, this breast pump is the best because it comes with an extra battery," Jane pointed out.

"I won't be breast feeding," Petra said, filing her nails with a file she miraculously seemed to produce.

"Even with all the proven advantages it gives to the babies," Jane asked, swallowing harshly to keep from saying something she would regret. A habit that was becoming more and more present on her life.

Petra thought about the words she was about to say. And how they could potentially hurt Jane, big time. "I'm not going to be an up close and personal mom like you Jane. I have experienced night nurses coming in with their own equipment. I just need cribs and rockers."

Jane gasped and suddenly she felt so ashamed for making this meeting and the flutters she was feeling in her stomach. "Well then, how about this glider. Knocked Mateo right out," Jane offered, not letting emotion come into this.

"Gliders are ugly Jane, I want rockers that look like chairs. Nice looking chairs," Petra said, in her normal insensitive, impatient, unrelenting and harsh tone.

"Oh." was all Jane could manage, turning her head so Petra couldn't see her face.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"It's useless, Rafael. She won't listen to anything I say or suggest. She thinks I have low tastes and wants to buy thing just because they're expensive," Jane whisper yelled at Rafael in his office. She had him cornered and a finger waving dangerously near his face.

He knows she would never hurt him. But he thinks it's because she still harbours feeling for him. But in reality it was because Rafael meant a lot to Petra and Petra made Jane feel things that she know she shouldn't. She definitely shouldn't.

* * *

"...birthing classes," Petra said. She felt so out of place in the old Spanish home, especially with Alba and Xiomara's eyes piercing into her.

"So?" Jane asked, pressing her eyebrows together in a knot. She had no clue where this was going. She wouldn't even be at the birth of the twins.

"Well, you know, he's busy. With work. As always," Petra said choppily.

Jane nodded suspiciously. "You want me to take you?"

Petra startled and nodded. "Well yeah."

"Okay," Jane said, standing up and grabbing her purse. She walked over to where Mateo was in his highchair. "Good-bye Mr. Sweetface, Mommy will be home soon. She's going out with Aunt Petra." She pressed kisses all over his face ruffled his hair with her thin and slender hand.

They had been driving for a good ten minutes when Jane broke the tense silence. "We aren't going to birthing class are we?" Her heart was already pounding and stomach already twisting. Anything with Petra ensured drama.

"No we are not. I'm worried about Rafael." petra slammed her fist on the horn when a old Jeep merged in front of her.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"That was fruitless," Petra admitted, shimmying into the car seat and adjusting the steering wheel.

"Mhm," Jane offered, looking at the clock. The book signing was going on right now, the one with her stolen idea.

"That's un-Jane-like. What's wrong?" Petra asked genuinely, but her tone unchanged form the usual one.

"There's a book signing going on and the idea is mine," Jane offered, twisting her fingers together.

"Well that's… that's nonsense. Let's go, you confront her and get your rights back, if we play this right, we could sue," Petra said her voice morphing into the business empress tone.

Jane giggled nervously. "Sueing is a bit extreme, Petra. Don't you think?" she was twisting her purse in her hands, the leather straps cutting into the flesh on her fingers.

"No, come on we can still make it," Petra said making a sharp right hand turn. "You have great ideas but that hag shouldn't be stealing them."

"Angelina Harper isn't a hag," Jane protested weakly, the idea of standing up to herself sounding more and more fun.

"Whatever."

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"Sorry, I just peed a little bit. Go up there I'll be right back," Petra insisted, huffing out a deep breath and putting her hands back on the small of her back. The long day of standing and driving was making her back ache incredibly.

"Are you sure your water didn't break? You're full term remember," Jane said, all want to scream at Angelina Harper fleeing her body. She put a hand on Petra's small wrist and looked her in the eye.

"No, no, don't be silly. My water didn't break," she insisted again, shaking her head a little bit and the pain in her pelvis intensified. She bent forward the tiniest bit and felt Jane's hand tighten around her wrist.

"We should get to the hospital." Jane flashed a smile at the crowd behind them and then gently dragged Petra through the parted mob of people and towards her new SUV.

* * *

"Distract me, Jane," Petra growled as a contraction geared up. She clenched the IV in her hand and tried her best to keep walking across the room.

"Umm, well Rafael and Michael aren't any closer," Jane offered running out of ideas to pitch to the cranky blonde.

"That's fantastic. You know what let's try the-" Petra's statement was cut of by a pained and blood-curdling scream.

"I want to invite you to my wedding," Jane screamed over her and all of a sudden Petra stopped.

"What? Why?" she asked breathlessly. For the reasons you think and not; she was in labor after all.

Jane thought about the real reason. She needed to see Michael and Petra in the same room, dressed up and smiling, and still be able to choose Michael. They were engaged after all. "We're growing closer. Your my friend and I want you there," Jane said instead.

And Petra's heart splintered a little. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"Keep reading or talking or SOMETHING," Petra screamed, the pain in her lower half becoming paralyzing.

"Umm… umm… name one of the twins after me," Jane called.

Petra once again stopped all movement and noise. "We have the names picked out already."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Rafael and I of course," Jane said, her tone becoming cold and emotionless again.

* * *

"They're precious, Petra," Jane cooed, tickling the twin that she was holding's nose.

"Do you want to know their names?" Petra asked brushing of the compliment. She didn't really ever imagine Jane being there when her twin daughters were born but now that it had happened she didn't want it any other way. She wants Jane to be the second one to hold her babies, that's what she always wanted, she thinks to herself.

"Of course," Jane exclaims, but quietly so that the baby she is holding doesn't wake.

"Elsa and Anna."

"Like Frozen?" Jane asks, laughing the names off.

"Only you would think of that," Petra insisted, "Elsa Jane and Anna Magda."

"Awh!" Jane said, but it was more of a excited moan-grunt. "They named you after me." This was directed towards baby Elsa she was holding.

"Don't let it get to your head," Petra said, but she really, really wanted Jane to let it get to her head.

She named a baby after her arch nemesis/crush of sorts. She should be grateful.

* * *

"Babies are vetter off vithout vou," Magda growled into the prison phone.

"Mother?! How could you say that? I'm their mother," Petra cried into the phone. Her heels made an unnerving click-clack against the tile of her suite as she paced. She kicked them off unceremoniously and kept pacing, letting the cool porcelain smack against the bottoms of her feet.

"Vou are like me. Not mother material. Ve vere not vell off vecause I vas not meant to mother," Magda said patronizingly.

Petra didn't reply and hung up. But this got her thinking, would Anna and Elsa be off better without her. Could they thrive better under someone else? It didn't make up her mind exactly but it certainly got her thinking.


	2. Please

_Petra flipped her hair to the other side of her head and wiped her lipstick onto a tissue, replacing it with a darker shade. She flipped her hair back to the original side one more time before deciding to tie it back in a sophisticated ponytail. She brushed the non-existent lint and dust of her blue, leaf print dress. She jambed her feet into nude colored flats and rubbed the top of her bump praying she could get through this wedding without too much pain._

 _It did not go down that way, the pews in the church were wooden and uncomfortable. She tried to keep the squirming down but that was difficult. Even with Petra's expensive tastes the wedding was nice. The flowers were beautiful, the songs masterly selected and the vows stunning. But a moment she was definitely not prepared for was when Jane walked down the aisle. The pale stranger she was sitting next to hand to yank her to her feet for the grand entrance and had to ease her back onto the bench when it was over._

 _She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything under her breath when she saw Jane. She looked stunning, the white popping against her darker skin tone, her lips looking full and glossy and the necklace she was wearing highlighting her pointed collarbones._

 _When the priest called for any objections, Petra sat on her hands and pursed her lips closed. She absolutely would not forgive herself for ruining Jane's wedding day. She looked up and saw Jane looking at her in a way Petra couldn't exactly read. Jane took on a big shaky breath and then shifted her gaze to Michael. She looked at him the same way and then shook her head at the officiator._

" _There are no objections, sir," Jane said so quietly Petra easily could have imagined it._

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

Petra was having second and third thoughts about this. But her mother's words kept ringing out in her brain. She spent an entire week deliberately debating whether or whether not this was the right choice, and when she decided it was she sent a rather… unmannerly email to the nannies laying them off starting Friday. Thursday, Petra spent most of the night folding onesies into little squares and putting them into separate suitcases. And the same with little skirts and pants and shirts. She only had fourth thoughts past midnight when she was standing over Elsa's crib ready to transfer her to a carrier.

The wedding played over and over again in her head. The way Jane had looked at her and then at Michael and chosen Michael. It hurt her chest; smashing her soul, it felt like, into a million pieces. Petra took a deep breath though and scooped Elsa Jane gently into her arms and then lowered her softly into the carrier with purple padding. She then repeated the transferring process with Anna, into a pink carrier. She made sure they were soundly asleep and then snuck out of the suite with their suitcases and baby bags. She tossed them in the truck and slammed the navy blue door closed before racing back up to hotel room. The babies were still sleeping soundly when she slipped back into their nursery. She smiled at them and kissed each of their foreheads.

She grabbed the handles of their carriers and walked slowly towards the door, then down the hallway and out the hotel. She snapped their carseats into the back seat of her SUV and plopped into the driver's seat, she gripped the steering wheel and powered on the engine. She swung out of the Marbella parking lot and on to a dimly lit back road. She flicked her radio on to a random station, one without catchy words that would make her sing along.

 _ **Don't think I've ever seen your kind of pretty**_

 _ **Wandering 'round this midnight madhouse city**_

 _ **You got a look that says you got it all together**_

 _ **So if you don't, mind I'd like to know you better**_

 _ **Take me the long way around your town**_

 _ **Were you the queen with the silver crown?**_

 _ **I want the secrets you keep, the shine underneath**_

 _ **Of the diamond I think I just found**_

 _ **Take me the long way around**_

 _ **I'd love to see just where your daddy met your momma**_

 _ **Your hand-me-down '99 Impala**_

 _ **Show me the field you danced in Clover**_

 _ **The harvest in October**_

 _ **When the leaves fall from the sky just like a Sunday drive**_

 _ **Take me the long way around your town**_

 _ **Were you the queen with the silver crown?**_

 _ **I want the secrets you keep, the shine underneath**_

 _ **Of the diamond I think I just found**_

 _ **Take me the long way around**_

 _ **I didn't think tonight when I walked in**_

 _ **I'd be falling for somewhere I've never been**_

The radio crooned into the silence of the car. The song did nothing to help with her nerves, instead it only made them ten times worse. It made her think too much of Jane, and the times they had gone to the little places she grew up eating at with their own kids. Petra practically punched the button that controlled the radio, willing it to stop before her hand even made contact with the button. Time seemed to stop moving and the car ride to Jane and Michael's cute, quaint house seemed to drag on forever.

When Petra finally got to the Cordero residence, she noticed she was crying. Embarrassed of this emotionally display she wiped her cheeks violently. She looked back at the twins -her twins- sleeping soundfully. Petra dug through her bag and found a notepad and pen. She scribbled out an emotional note and put the pen back in her purse. She took the twins bags to the doorstep and then lugged the twins in their carriers to the door.

Petra took a composing breath and then knocked on the door. She expected to have to wait a bit or to have to try again but Jane answered the door almost instantly.

"Petra?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and tossing her head back bit, like she always did when confused.

"Good...morning Jane. Sorry to wake you but-"

"You didn't wake me, I was up writing."

"Oh. Well. I need to go take care of some things. Please, please watch Anna and Elsa, I'll pay you back every penny you spend on them," Petra said, almost begging Jane to take in her daughters.

"Of course Michael and I will watch them. When will you be back?" Jane asked stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

Petra's heart broke even more (which she really didn't think was possible) at the mention of Michael. "I don't know Jane," Petra said, sitting down next to Jane on the porch swing. She pulled the note out of her purse and handed it to Jane. "If I'm not back and you think their ready, they can read this."

Jane to the pages from the Czech woman next to her and looked her in the eye. "Do you want to talk about this? I promise you whatever you're running from can be fixed, Petra." Jane put a hand on Petra's thigh.

Petra wanted to tell Jane. How much she loved her, how she knew she was going to be a terrible mother, how her twin daughters would be better off with Jane and Michael, and how much it hurt that she chose Michael. But in her typical Petra ways, she smiled tightly and assured Jane that she knew what she was doing, but she really didn't. She didn't know whether to flee to Canada or continue her life in Miami. She really didn't know.

"Oh Petra," was all Jane said, but petra knew what it meant. It was the pitying, I feel sorry for you statement.

"I should go now. Thank you for watching them, Jane," Petra said this, standing up and placing one last kiss on her twins foreheads'.

She walked back to her car and got into the seat without breaking down but once she was locked in and certain Jane couldn't hear her anymore she started sobbing. She screamed and hit the steering wheel. Her life was crumbling in front of her eyes as she drove up the Florida turnpike and towards her cousin's house in Fort Walton Beach.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

"Shh, shh, little baby Petras," Jane cooed to the little girls she was now in charge of caring for. She got them inside, around the corner and into the house's spare bedroom. Once she was sure they were still asleep she ran into Michael and her room and woke him up.

"Michael, Michael, wake up now," she hissed into his ear as she shook his body.

"What, baby? Is Mateo okay?" He asked when he woke up. His questions were fast and panicked, and loud enough to wake up all three of the babies in the house.

Jane put a finger to her lips and Michael raised his hands in surrender. Jane crawled out of bed and motioned her husband to follow. He grumbled under his breath the entire time but followed the wide awake Hispanic through the hallway and into the guest room.

"Don't freak out, but..." Jane said and swung the door open revealing the still seeping twins in their carriers.

"What are they doing here, Jane? Where's Petra? Why do we have her daughters?" Michael whispered screamed at his wife of now seven months.

"She's gone, she came here half a hour ago, asked me to watch the twins until she came back and then left. She said she'd pay us back every penny we spent on them, "Jane said, trying to convince Michael to keep the twins.

"Every penny?" Michael asked stroking his chin.

"Every penny. We have to keep them, Michael. They need us, babe." Jane's tone was pleading as she spoke to her husband in whispered tones as they bargained in the night.

"The money doesn't matter, Jane. What matters is that Petra just dropped her daughters here without explanation and expects us to take care of them. What about their father? Where is he in this?"

"Michael, you know Rafael wants nothing to do with the twins. We're their only other 'family'. Please Michael," Jane whispers, putting her hands on Michael's chest.

"Giving them away was never in the question. But, Jane, how could she just walk away from her daughters like that. I can't imagine walking away from Mateo or even Anna and Elsa."

"Oh my god you're so perfect," Jane whispered into his ear after she pulled him into a hug.

"I know we agreed on three kids, but so close together not exactly," Michael joked.

"Oh Michael I'm so sorry, but they're Mateo's siblings," Jane said, pulling away from him slightly.

"I just don't understand how she could do that to Anna and Elsa."

"Oh! Here, she gave this to me before she walked away," Jane said handing a few pieces of folded paper to Michael.

Michael opened the papers and read the note that was scrawled in Petra's perfect handwriting. Over the course of the reading michael clasped his hand over his mouth. "This is… something else."

"I know right. It makes her leaving a little more reasonable but still," Jane said.

"So we have three kids now."

"We do. We can totally do this. We just need to plan for clothes and restructure the budget-"

"We'll do this in the morning. Let's sleep for now," Michael said, taking my hand and leading me towards their bedroom.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

Petra was faring much, much worse than Jane and michael at the moment. She was getting so exhausted it was hard to keep her eyes open. She has three coffee cups littering the passenger side seat and book Jane had recommended being read to her. It was a terrible book, if Petra could weigh in her opinion. She demanded her Siri to turn the book off and flicked her car's radio back on. The song was playing again. It had picked up right where she had turned it off at Jane's house.

 _ **Take me the long way around your town**_

 _ **Were you the queen with the silver crown?**_

 _ **I want your red blushing stories**_

 _ **Your faults and your glories**_

 _ **That made you who you are right now**_

 _ **Take me the long way around**_

 _ **Take me the long way around**_

Just when Petra thought she was done crying for the night, more tears appeared. She cried, not bothering to muffle her sobs, and kept driving, she was so close she could see the outline of her cousin's house in the far distance. Wait, no, it was actually very, very, close. She slammed her foot into the brake, muttering a Czech prayer under her breath, followed by a screamed string of very colorful, American curse words.

 _ **A/N: the song lyrics are from Brett Eldredge - The Longway**_


	3. Happy, Loving Hearts

"Shh, shh, shh, Anna, eat. You have to eat," A very frazzled Jane said. Her hair had not been attended to yet, she had spit up from both Mateo and Elsa on her and it looked like Anna was about to make a splash on her too.

Michael, who was in the now designated nursery/Anna and Elsa's room, chose this moment to give his input. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can give them to an agency."

"It will just take some adjusting to get used to, honey. We can do this. Are Mateo and Elsa ready?" Jane called back.

"Yep, just… oh Elsa don't spit on your shoes."

Jane laughed to herself and finally got Anna to latch a bottle. Inside her mind, she was dancing with glee but she remained unchanged as to not disrupt Anna. She sighed contently and then looked up at the coral rimmed clock on the wall above the stove. 7:30, it screamed at me. Jane yelped internally and willed Anna to sip her milk faster. But, like always, her hero Michael showed up just in time.

"Her let me finish feeding her, you go get dressed. Mateo and Elsa are in the play pen," he said reaching out for the baby that was contently eating a bland breakfast.

Jane smile in gratitude and handed the baby over gently and then dashed of to her room to get ready for her reclaimed job at the Catholic middle school. She came back into the living area twenty minutes later showered, hair done, makeup applied, and dressed casually in a cream colored shirt dress with a pop of color in the means of a scarf.

"We made it with, eighteen minutes to spare. We can totally do this," Michael said, who had miraculously gotten ready between changing and getting all the babies dressed for the day.

"We totally can. Now let me say goodbye to them so you can take them to Ma and Abuela," Jane said, kissing her husband's cheek.

Michael nodded and walked down the hallway reappearing with Mateo and Elsa in his arms. He sat them down on the counter in front of Jane, where Anna was already sitting in her carrier.

"Adiós Mateo, ser bueno para abuela y bisabuela de hoy," she cooed at her son and planted sloppy kisses all over his face. She then took a step sideways to face Elsa. "Adiós, mi niña hoy puede ser más suave que ayer." she rubbed the top of the baby's mostly bald head and moved towards Anna. "Adiós, ten un día fantástico, precioso bebé." She then stepped back and looked proudly at all three of the babies and to all of them she said: "Te amo y veré a ustedes esta noche."

Michael gestured comically at the clock and Jane nodded, grabbing her purse off a nearby chair and swung it onto her shoulder. She yanked her phone of the charger and shoved a twenty dollar bill form the counter into her purse.

"Have a good day, honey. I love you and I'll see you this afternoon. And grab breakfast," Michael said to his slightly overwhelmed wife. In return she grabbed a banana and muffin from the counter and shoved it into her purse too.

"I love you too honey. Oh, oh, oh and remember to tell my mom that the kids will be staying a little late so we can go shopping for our new additions," Jane said as she hurried out the door and into her small blue car. Where she took many soothing breaths as she could as she was driving.

/||\\\/||\\\/||\\\

Petra was not having a good day at all. Her head was pounding and she felt like tossing up what little contents she had in her stomach. She feels it is irrelevant to say that she doesn't remember last night at all, other than the underlying fact that she had just dropped her daughters of at the woman's she loves' house (the empty bottle of vodka on the table tells her why she may not remember). Yes, Petra said she loves Jane. And she really does, it certainly was not an easy road for Petra. Not only finding out that she was having feeling for a woman, but that this woman was Jane Villanueva, her nemesis of sorts. I, as the narrator, will give you a few examples of how rough this discovery was for Petra Solano.

 _ **April 24th, 2015**_

 _ **Petra was sitting in her office, staring blankly at the invitation for Jane's baby shower that her assistant had just dropped off. It was blue and had 'Petra' scrawled loopily on the front. It was raising a lump in her throat that was making her uncomfortable; this woman was having the baby that should be hers and here she was with the invitation to it's baby shower in hand. She had watched this girl tear her marriage apart. She should not be feeling grateful she was invited, she should not be feeling tingly and warm, she definitely should not be feeling ecstatic to pick out cute clothes for Jane's baby.**_

Oh shoot, right? Right.

 _ **May 5th, 2015**_

 _ **This was not how she planned this day going. She should be sitting across from Rafael, giggling over a glass of chardonnay, and picking at a plate of shrimp fettuccine. Not be staring at her dress discarded on her floor while she lies sprawled on the couch in her office making a pros and cons list of inseminating herself. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself while her ex-husbands baby mama has her well... baby. This was only of course after she squealed for about ten minutes straight at the thought of a baby Jane. But that also passed quickly, she knew with a baby seeing Jane would be reduced. So, in spite of Rafael getting to be happy with Jane she went to room lied on her back and waited upside down for fifteen minutes while the sample swum around in her.**_

 _ **July 27th, 2015**_

 _ **Petra had a rather uneventful day at work, paperwork, calls, Krishna's nervous babbling. To be honest it gave her a headache and she wanted nothing more than to escape to her apartment with a glass of sparkling apple juice and the latest Grey's Anatomy. But, of course that is not an option because she is awaiting a business cal vital to the future of the Marbella. She surfs the internet on her laptop, her eyes checking the time every two minutes it seems. Eventually, forty-five minutes past the time the call was scheduled for, her hands shakily type 'gay' into the search bar. She looks all around her, like the search could get her thrown into jail. Instead, she shakes away her fears and begins reading and researching. She doesn't realize when she starts crying or when she starts thinking of Jane. She also doesn't know when Rafael walks in, a furious frown on his face, demanding to know why she missed the call. In her defense, she was on a path of self discovery.**_

 _ **September 18th, 2015**_

 _ **Approximately two months after that fateful day in July, Petra is having another slow day in the office. That is until Jane comes in spitting mad. She is holding a check in one hand and her son in the other.**_

" _ **What is this all about? Twenty dollars less an hour? Are you kidding me Petra?" she hisses. Trying not to wake up Mateo, she puts him in the chair outside her office that Krishna always has an eagle eye on.**_

" _ **What do you mean, Miss Villanueva-I mean Mrs Cordero?"**_

" _ **I did the math, I got paid twenty dollars less an hour. How do you expect me to support Mateo and Michael like this? You should understand Ms Preggers."**_

" _ **It must be a mistake. Let me see." Petra extends her hand expectantly.**_

 _ **Jane hands over her check and keeps watching Petra with an angered stare.**_

" _ **Oh yes, I accidentally gave you the new worker wage. I'll write you a new check." Petra says this as she takes a check book out of a drawer and makes it up quickly before tearing up the old check. "Here you go, have a good day."**_

" _ **Thank you Petra."**_

 _ **Petra controls her face while Jane exits the room but once the youngest Villanueva was gone she couldn't control her smile. It was cracking her face open with joy, she was humming under her breath and rubbing the top of her twin's bump. Her mood was interrupted by Rafael entering her office. His expression was sullen but quickly changed to amused when he saw Petra.**_

" _ **What has you so happy-go-lucky?" he asks sitting in one of the chairs across from her.**_

" _ **Nuh-nothing," Petra stutters, trying to compose herself.**_

" _ **Right. I totally believe you, now spill."**_

 _ **They may be divorced but they were once each other's best friends and they still enjoy trading gossip.**_

" _ **It's nothing," Petra says not convincingly in a hushed tone. But then her face goes blank and scared.**_

" _ **Don't be difficult Petra. You have a job. Your giddiness continues to make errors in you job. I have no trouble laying you off, maybe the Marbella would be better off with you."**_

" _ **I have...I have feelings for someone." Petra divulges this while pointedly not looking at Rafael. She in nervously playing with her fingers under the desk, her mind and heart a jumble.**_

 _ **And it's Jane,**_ _**Petra thinks to herself.**_

The last three weeks have been hectic for Jane and Michael. It has taken a little more than Jane thought it would take to having three babies. She was even more exhausted than she thought humanly possible but she loved the kids so so much. Her Mom and Abuela understood where she was coming from taking in Petra's daughters and were nothing but helpful with the girls and Mateo when she and Michael had to work.

* * *

 _ **Four years later**_

"Mateo, Ana, Elsa, we have to go now. Are you guys ready?" Jane calls, sticking her head out the door of her bedroom while she wiggles her earing into place. She slipped on black heels that complimented her wine red, cowl neck, modest length dress.

"Yes, Mommy," she heard a chorus from the nursery. She walked over and popped her head in. Mateo had on dark jeans, while Ana and Elsa wore the same -adorable- dress in different colors. Thanksgiving approved.

"Alright then, kiddos, to the car. Michael are you ready?" Jane called after addressing the kids who happily jumped up and dashed to the car.

"I'm struggling to pick out a tie to go with my shirt," he calls back.

Jane shakes her head slightly as she walks down the hallway into the master bedroom where Michael is standing in a shirt with cartoon turkeys on and holding a black tie in one hand and an orange one in the other.

"Oh dear, honey. Black definitely black," she says walking slowly up to him and pressing a slow kiss to his lips.

A few moments later they seperate and Michael takes Jane's hand, lacing their fingers. As they walk slowly down the hallways and out of the house a question Jane hasn't previously considered pops into her mind. "Do you want to have another baby?"

Michael startedly stops in his tracks. Jane's heart jumps in her throat, does he not want to have a baby with her? "I thought we agreed on three kids?"

Jane shakes her head with a slight laugh. "Yeah but we have Mateo, who isn't your and Ana and Elsa who aren't either of ours. Do you want your own kid?"

"Stop that right now, Jane. Mateo and Ana and Elsa are very much my own. Do you know how many of their diapers and illnesses I have dealt with. We raised those kids, Jane. They are ours. But sure, biologically, I would love to have another baby, Jane," he said turning to face her. Just past Jane's head was a big photo of their little mismatched-medley family at the beach. Jane has Ana in her arms, raised above her head. Michael has Mateo on his shoulders and is carrying Elsa princess style.

Michael remembers that day, it was a while ago, it was the day Elsa said her first words. 'Dada' she had said, while Michael was carrying her, while the entire family was just joking around and having fun. Luckily, Xiomara had been there to capture the moment.

The moment is broken between Jane and Michael when Ana comes in, announcing that it's hot in the car and they want to get going so they can get to their great-grandma's house. Jane smiles and picks Ana up and they head out to car, big smiles on their faces with their hearts full of love and happiness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I'm now working on updating more often. Favorite, follow and review please 3**_


	4. Gone and Forgotten

When Jane Gloriana Villanueva Cordero woke up with a jump on Christmas morning it was certainly not because of the three small children jumping on her feet (because they definitely were there) but the wave of nausea that hit her. She jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom, slumping against the wall by the toilet as the wave passed her. A few minutes later Jane gathered the strength to stand up, brush her teeth and go and join the rest of her family who were curled up in her and Michael's bed. She kissed everyone's forehead and then announced that they should go to the living room for presents. This sent the kids running down the hall and sliding into the living room while Michael and Jane walked up slowly behind them.

"What was with the disappearing this morning," Michael asked his wife, grabbing her arm to pause her steps.

"I wasn't feeling well. Probably ate something funky last night," Jane said scrunching up her nose and swallowing the ache in her stomach.

"But we'd feel sick too. We all ate at your mom's."

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I was craving a muffin so I grabbed one while I was out…" she began but paused. She looked up and Michael a confused yet intrigued look on her face. "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Maybe," Michael answered, his mouth forming a small 'o' out of excited shock.

Jane kissed Michaels lips and pointed out they shouldn't keep the kids waiting. Michael nodded and entwined Jane's hand is his, leading her to the couch in their cozy living room. Jane kept her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to contain the giggles as her kids squealed and shouted at the sight of the presents Michael and her had picked out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As it turns out Jane was indeed pregnant. The excitement rang in her ears as she walked down the hallway from the master bedroom's bathroom to the kitchen where Michael was cooking dinner and watching Mateo, Ana and Elsa.

"Hey Mami, how's your book?" Mateo asks, looking up from his coloring book and somehow knocking over a glass of orange juice in the process.

"Mateo!" Ana shrieks, pulling her activity book away, almost toppling off the stool she was sitting on. In fact, she would have if Michael had not reached out and gently shoved her forward.

"Ana!" Elsa exclaimed, practically climbing onto the counter to grab onto her sister.

"Everybody stop yelling," Jane shouted and the chaos in the small kitchen stopped. She pulled Elsa into her arms and then redeposited her back on the stool and pulled the back of Ana's stool up into a chair position. She yanked the hand towel of the oven handle and mopped up the spilt beverage. "Now everyone, hang in here. I need to talk to Daddy alone really quick." And with that she yanked her husband of officially five year into the hallway.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

Jane pulled the positive pregnancy test out of her bra, where she had shoved it as a frantic hiding place. "It's positive," Jane whispered.

* * *

Petra's life had drastically improved in the four years since she abandoned… gave her daughters up for a better life. She was the owner and manager of a hotel she had started in St. Augustine.

But that did not stop her from feeling empty and half alive. Sure, she wasn't constantly hungover or unshowered now but she had no family -not that she had much in Miami- or sustancial love life. Just a series of flings, both men and women, since her last serious relationship with a lawyer dubbed JR ended. She sat at her polished and neat desk in the St Augustine hotel gazing at the collage picture frame filled with pictures of Ana and Elsa that Jane and Michael had sent her while drumming her fingers against the wooden table. It was a mind-numbingly boring job; the Sunset Inn Bed and Breakfast had no plot twisting murders or newsworthy scandals. And compared to running a hotel with her ex-husband whose sister was dating a notorious crime lord, this was definitely dull. Very, very, dull.

Petra looked at the date her computer was flashing at her. It was Jane and Michael's wedding anniversary. Eight days until the four year anniversary of giving away her daughters. Petra sighed and rang the bell resting on her desk, it was going to be a bottle-I mean glass of wine type of night.

* * *

Eight weeks later Michael and Jane were standing in their kitchen, laughing with their ragtag family over stories the kids were telling about their school days. A jolt of nausea washed over Jane and she reached for a glass of water. She looked at Michael and arched her eyebrow in question. He nodded back at her.

"Hey kiddos, Mami and Daddy have something to tell you," Jane started, catching the kids attention. This normally meant a trip or reward was in the near future. The curiosity on their faces softened Jane's heart. "You guys are going to be older siblings. We're going to have another baby!"

Ana and Elsa-Ellie, my bad, looked confused. But Mateo understood completely. "Baby brother!" he exclaimed. He reached over the counter to try pat Jane's nonexistent baby tummy.

"Slow down there buddy. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," Michael said, which seemed to satisfy the girls.

And so the next few months where normal. Baby Cordero/Villanueva started showing and turned out to be another boy. And that boy was so loved and he wasn't even born yet.

* * *

Petra was stabilizing she had just painted the inside of her house, entirely by herself this weekend. And she had just sat down on the plastic covered couch with a glass of wine and her Her Ipad about to catch up on her new favorite show when she saw the Instagram update.

 **Check out janethemami 's new post! Click here to view.**

Petra clicked on it, expecting another beach picture of the family or a cure selfie of her and Michael. No, that is not what popped up on the bright screen. It was a picture of the family in what Petra recognized as the house's backyard. They were standing in height order - Michael, Jane, Mateo, Ana, Ellie. They were wearing black shirts that each had a different word on them. It didn't make sense to Petra at first, ok? They were standing in a line? Until she read the shirts. _And… then...there...were… six._ On the floor there was a wooden board propped up and decorated that said, _Baby 4 due in August 2022._

Petra thought she was going to be sick. They were calling her daughters theirs and they were having another baby. Petra tossed her iPad aside and threw her head back, groaning. She was erased from their minds, she was gone. Her heart broke into another million pieces that day.

* * *

On August 13th Xavier decided to make his entrance while the family was taking their last vacation in the keys. It was quite the eventful trip, since they came home with a baby and three hyper kids and two exhausted parents. But they were happy, full and finally complete.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Four years later**_

"Mami, Daddy, Ellie's hurt!" Xavier exclaimed, running into the garage, and using his entire arm to point out to the street.

"Oh no, Vie. what happened? Is she bleeding?" Jane asked, jumping out of the lawn chair that was set up in the shade of the small garage.

"She fell off her bike. She says her arm...arm...hurts?" Xavier said stumbling over his words in hurry.

"Okay. it's okay, let's go get Ellie feeling better," Jane whispered, picking up her youngest son and walking out into the brightness of the street. "Ellie? Are you ok?" Jane called.

"We're over here, Mami," Jane heard Ana shout and raced over to where the girls were sprawled out on a neighbors yard. She sank down next to them directing Ana and Mateo to take Xavier to the house and tell Michael to start the car. She scooped the whimpering blonde into her arms and took slow steps towards the Cordero residence where she loaded her 'daughter' in to the car and began driving towards the local ER.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now it says here this is little Ellie Jane Solano. And your name is Mrs. Cordero. Are you Ellie's biological mother?" the x-ray technician asked Jane.

"Mami, what does that mean?" The now eight year old girl asked, tugging on the hem of Jane's skirt.

"Biological means real or that they share blood and DNA," Jane whispered, looking straight past the doctor into the eyes of a woman printed on a poster.

"Mrs. Cordero." the doctor prompted.

"No. She's not biologically mine, but my husband and I have been her guardian for eight years. Her and her twin have the same father as my first son, her mom was going through a rough time. Please she's mine," Jane said the words flooding out of her in a panicked frenzy. She looked up through her eyelashes at the tall doctor holding Ellie's file.


	5. All the Wrong Way

When Jane and Michael and their assortment of children were settled at the table and eating an eerily quiet meal, Ellie broke the silence. "Jane, are we your daughters? We don't look like you or Mateo or Xavier."

Jane felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. The little girls she had raised for the last seven point six eight five years were questioning wether they were actually hers. "Well parenthood is rather complicated,"Jane finally spit out.

"It's really not," Anna mumbled.

"Did you just sass your mom, young miss?" Michael asked incredulously.

"She's not my mom!" Anna exclaimed, slamming her hand onto the table.

"Girls, girls, there's more to motherhood than actually delivering the baby," Jane said slowly, unsure of how to approach this topic. "Sometimes mommies have their babies like I did with Mateo and Xavier. Sometimes, they adopt the baby or take over when someone decides it's better for their baby."

Jane was shaking so hard she thought she was going to explode, she stretched her hand down and twisted her fingers into Michael's. "I think being a mom means that you took care of someone and raised them, not necessarily having the baby."

"I agree with your mom-I mean Jane girls," Michael chimed in, sweeping his eyes fondly over the four children at the table. "I think of Mateo, Anna, and Ellie as much of my kids as Xavier is."

Ellie nodded, seeming to accept this while Anna narrowed her eyes.

"The note," Jane suddenly said, popping up from the table and taking hurried steps out of the room. She comes back in smoothing out a few sheets of faded, lined paper. "Petra, your mom, gave this to me the night she decided you were better off here."

She handed the note to Anna who put it between her and her twin. They read silently with their head bowed.

 _ **Dear Anna and Elsa,**_

 _ **I am your mother, biologically. You will probably grow up thinking Michael and Jane are your parents but that doesn't stop me from loving you with the passion only a mother can pull off. I have no doubt in my mind that you two will turn out wonderful-bright, beautiful, and loving.**_

 _ **You're probably wondering why I think you're better off with Jane and her**_ _ **wretched**_ _**husband**_ _**, well I will tell you. I know nothing about babies or how to raise one and I know no one who could teach me how, I mean Jane might be able to pull it off but I trust her with you. Secondly, your father (and Mateo's) wants absolutely nothing to do with you, I'm sorry I know that's harsh but it's true and very complicated. I'm also not ready for kids, I am so unstable myself I don't trust myself to give you the life you wonderful girls deserve. And lastly, you are in grave grave danger with me and all I know or can tell you is that as long as you are with Jane and Michael nothing on Earth can or will hurt you. No one will ever be able how much I love you two, you are my everythings.**_

 _ **Snesl bych ti modré z nebe.**_

 _ **So, so much love,**_

 _ **Petra, your mother.**_

 _ **P.s:**_ _ **Pečení holubi nelítají do huby,**_ _ **always remember that.**_

Jane's heart hurt just thinking about the note. She had read it so many times the paper was thin in some spots and there where bother her and Michael had shed tears on the pieces of paper. She played with her fingers nervously, the unknown reaction of her daughters was making her blood churn with fear.

"Her name is Petra?" Ellie asked innocently.

And that's when it her. Petra. Everything about the woman she had pushed far, far back into the unreachable parts of her brain. She loved Michael, she truly did, they had a lovely son together and had raised four kids together, not to mention he always had her back in anything. In fact, sometimes he would let her do things she later deeply regretted because he just wanted her to be happy.

But Petra, Petra was different.

She had no problem telling Jane if she was wearing an asymbal outfit or if she was overreacting or about to do something absolutely ridiculous. It always seemed that Petra had no filter but deep down she cared to deeply for Jane to see her hurt or embarrassed. And trust Petra, who had always been the receiving end of Jane's grievances, when she says Jane was very melodramatic.

"Her name is Petra, she's...41 now. She was the co-owner of the Marbella where Mateo's other daddy works. She looks exactly like you guys, actually." Jane sucked in a breath looking at the twins. It was strange, looking at them and trying to compare them to Petra. They were awfully similar and now, now Jane was noticing how much she missed the older blonde and how painful this situation was.

"So what," Anna began, "you're saying is that even though you didn't give birth to us you consider yourself our mom because you've raised us since we were infants."

Her bluntness was like a breath of fresh air to Jane. She had always been much more down to Earth and to the point than Ellie. "Yes, you consider Mateo and Xavier your brothers right?"

"Mateo's our actual brother," Ellie pointed out.

Anna sighed annoyed. "Yes, Ellie. Yes...Jane, I think of Xavier as a brother."

"It's like that, you aren't technically family but you consider them as family. There's a quote I dissected once when I worked for Chloe, 'It's the family you choose that counts.' it means that it doesn't matter who you share DNA with but with the people you chose to be with whenever you can," Jane said, her voice verging on hysterical by the time she finished.

Michael ran a hand over her thigh trying to soother her. He took a deep breathe and tried to get Jane to follow his action. "It's up to you guys really. Jane and I will get in touch with Petra tonight and talk to her. Maybe you guys can start FaceTiming or something. You can call us Mami and Daddy still or Jane and Michael, we'll support you."

"I think I'll stick with Jane and Michael," Anna said, her tone unwavering.

Jane felt her eyes widen comically and fill with tears.

"I don't know," Ellie started but Anna kicked her under the table. "I think I'll go with Jane and Michael."

Jane nodded sadly, her heart splintering. Her head was pounding, she didn't understand how one simple trip to the ER had ended changing her life so drastically.

No one said a word for the rest of dinner. The only movement was Jane and Michael looking between each other and the kids. Everyone took their normal jobs on clean up quietly, only mumbling when they absolutely needed to. They all decided they were tired and went straight to the bedrooms and bathroom to get ready to sleep.

It was only once Michael and Jane had tucked the kids in -assuring them all that no matter what they would always love them- and were flopped on their bed, a few spare tears fled down Jane's cheeks.

The tingling, fluttering sensation in her stomach had not subsided since Petra had come up at the dinner table. Jane thought her head was going to explode: she tried to take a few deep breaths, count her blessings, pray, but nothing was working. Finally, she faced the music, rolling over onto her side and grabbing her phone.

She opened the messages app and scrolled to the very bottom and clicked on the conversation that she had not opened for seven years and ten months exactly. The temptation to go scrolling down memory lane was strong but the doom cradling her body was stronger. With shaky hands and blurry eyesight she clicked into the message bar.

 _ **Jane: They know, Petra. I gave them the note and all. I love them so much, and I know how much you love them too. Hopefully we'll figure something out.**_

Jane let out a few more tears and a unsteady breath as she clicked send. The answer was almost instant.

 _ **Petra: Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how much this must hurt for you.**_

Jane couldn't help but giggle. Just texting the blonde she could feel the tension in her shoulders ease a bit and the tears slow down.

 _ **Jane: Ignoring that obvious sarcasm, yes it does hurt. I have to realize my little girls aren't mine any more.**_

 _ **Jane: Well not that they ever really were.**_

Petra looked up, staring back at her own reflection. One hand was still holding onto the counter so tight her knuckles were paper white and her other hand had the same grip on her phone where the texts from Jane glaring daggers at her. She swallowed thickly, her eyes burning from light of her phone. It was completely dark in the bathroom otherwise, just her, Jane's essence and the half empty bottle of cognac. She sighed, releasing her grip on the counter and slumping down against the other wall.

 _ **Petra: I may be their mother but you will always be their mom, Jane. Don't forget that, dear.**_

By the time she had sent that, Petra realized how much of a mistake that was. And how wrong Jane would probably take it.

Jane, however, did not take it the wrong way. She simply smiled at the endearing tag Petra used to use occasionally. On certain occasions. Very rare certain occasions. Jane clicked the power button on the side of her phone, plopped it onto the night stand and fell asleep with a gentle smile etched into her face.


	6. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

"Where are the girls, love?" Michael asked. His voice rang in the kitchen as he was trying to talk over the obnoxious sizzle dinner was making on the stove. He kept stirring the pot which made the sizzle intensify so loudly he couldn't hear what his wife had said, he had only seen her lips move. He stopped moving the spoon in his hand. "What did you say?"

Jane sighed a sigh that was trying to hide a giggle. She made sure her voice was unnecessarily loud when she spoke. "I said the girls are on FaceTime with Petra." She tried to make her voice sound detached and not very interested.

"Oh. it's nice that they're trying to get to know her. They're loads alike really." Michael added a splash of wine to his concoction he was brewing on the stove and it lit on fire. Jane let out a nervous squawk and ducked her head but Michale just stuck his spoon into the fire. When the food calmed down he spoke again, "But you aren't telling the whole truth, love."

"What? I am? Why wouldn't I be?" Jane babbled out her words, trying to restore the indifferent tone she had had seconds before.

"Did you talk to her, love?" Michael turned from the stove finally and looked at his wife with tender eyes that radiated love.

"Yes but don't be mad-"

"Why would I be mad love? We have a complicated relationship with her children afterall."

"I'm worried about her, Michael. She sounded so...so different...so unlike the Petra we knew. I don't know I just feel compelled to worry about her," Jane said, rubbing her forehead. This topic had her up all last night and she could feel the fatigue winding up in her eyes. She was in fact more worried than she came across as. Petra had sounded light and airy...and carefree almost. Jane had heard her once before and it had been a few days after the twins were born in the halls of the Marbella at midnight, and a few days later Petra had had a mental breakdown that sent her fleeing from Miami and Surrendering her offspring.

"People change. Maybe she got married or had another kid or maybe she's just let go all the stress of Miami and is living a good life." Michael said this nonchalantly, as if two of these suggestions weren't crazy and almost treasonous.

Jane had to remind herself if Petra had fallen in love and gotten married or had another baby it wasn't a crime and she definitely wasn't betraying their little family. No matter how much it may feel that way. Jane had to remind herself over and over again that this was none of business and that Petra was a free women free to make her own choices and own decisions. But oh dear lord did it hurt her a lot to remember that, she wanted her Petra back; the one that was cold and calculating but caring, that one that was malicious but motivated, the one that was successful and sweet to those she cared about, the one who was…. Where was Jane going with this. Frankly, it was scaring her. She didn't own Petra, she hated Petra, Petra was her baby daddy's other baby momma. And yet she still couldn't shake the thought of new Petra from her mind. Petra had the right to change and to be happy, whether Jane liked it or not.

She shook herself out of her thought and looked up at Michael. "She wouldn't do that. She seemed so broken the last time I saw her and today on the phone she sounded so pieced together but fasley. Like she was one test away from becoming broken, porch-at-one-am-Petra."

"I'm sure you're over analyzing this, love. Petra is strong, you know that. Don't worry anymore about her. She can fix herself. Now, call the kids for dinner I'm going to start plating," Michael said with a note of finality that made something in Jane quake with anger. He was dismissing her fears and feelings. He would most definitely hear about this later.

"Mateo, Xavier, Girls. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Dinner is ready," Jane shouted standing up from her place at the kitchen island and poured glasses of water. She set one out at every seat at the table and sat down. She watched quietly as the kids poured in one by one and started eating. The DNA scandal had passed and the dinners now felt as once before but tonight the unspoken link of Petra was hanging in the air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Petra stared at her phone for a good ten minutes after her daughters hung up on her. She had heard Jane call for dinner and an excited scuffle begin in the house. The girls had said hurried good-byes and then clicked the red end button. She had had a great time talking to eight almost nine year old girls. One of the best times she had had in well… a while. It was the first words she had heard from them and the first steps she saw. The first smile, laughs and pouts. She could tell the had her cunning and witty mind but had Jane's kind and compassionate traits nurtured into them; and Petra found it hilarious to watch the two sides of them battle for dominance in situations.

She now pulled out the book she was reading before the call and flipped it open to the marked page. She felt herself get wrapped up in the story unfolding on the pages and her heartache and sing with the characters. She never read in public or where there was any chance of anyone seeing her, but it was a past time she had enjoyed since being a underprivileged girl in the Czech Republic.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of sparkling apple juice, a habit she had picked up again since discovering her daughters knew of her existence seemingly called for sobering up. It wasn't as difficult as she remembered it the first time but it was still difficult. Sometimes a long day just called for a glass of wine but somehow one turned into four and that turned to a bottle.

She thought back to her brief conversation with Jane. Jane was different; her face was thinner and her hair was bobbed to her ears. It took turning Jane's new appearance in her head over and over again to become okay with the changes. She had put on her fakest work voice and pretended with all her might to be okay. She wanted Jane to think that the years away had done good for her, that she had made a change worthy of leaving her daughters behind for. And her head was still lagging form the act.

Who was she kidding? She hadn't changed she still felt just as lost and confused and worthless as before and now she felt like a missing link to her happiness might just be her daughters.

And Jane. she wanted her daughters to still have Jane in their life. In fact, she knew very well that Jane was doing a fantastic job at raising the girls. She wondered if Jane would do the same if she had stayed in Miami with her daughters living a mere forty-five minutes away. Probably, Jane was just like that. And oh did Petra still love Jane. Jane was still her rock, her only constant even on different ends of the state. And that's why Petra was so glad to get a text from Jane.

 _ **Jane: How was talking to girls today? They're great aren't they?**_

 _ **Petra: They are. I'm so proud of how you raised them. Nature vs nurture sure made an interesting mix in them.**_

 _ **Jane: OH MY GOD! I didn't think of that. If we had raised them together they would have had very conflicting mannerisms.**_

 _ **Jane: It isn't too late to come live with Michael and I. The girls and I would love it more than girls could ever say.**_

 _ **Petra: Michael wouldn't **laughing emoji****_

 _ **Jane: Why don't you just put the emoji there? And I would make him deal with it. The girls and I really would love it, Petra.**_

 _ **Petra: Sophistication is my goal, dear. And I could never live with myself if I stirred up trouble in paradise.**_

 _ **Jane: It's okay. We've been fighting a lot anyway. I might even make an appointment with Rafael and Abby's counselor.**_

 _ **Jane: oh my god. I'm so sorry Petra, I never should have brought him up.**_

 _ **Petra: It'd good, dear. I hope you and Michael figure everything out. You deserve to be happy in every way. Goodnight.**_

 _ **Jane: Thank you. Goodnight.**_

Jane put her phone down with a thud that made Michael stir slightly. She shifted on her side and nestled her head into her favorite pillow. Just as sleep came to claim Jane a familiar romance cliche popped into her mind: there is a thin line between love and hate.


	7. Guess Who's Here

_**A/N: sorry it took so long to update, hope the long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy, follow and review!3**_

* * *

"Just go live there then. You spend so much time there anyway," Jane yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Michael.

"Jane, the kids are getting older. We need college funds saved, money for retirement, and money saved up if we need to help them kickstart their lives," he shoots back, waving his hands in the air.

"They'll get jobs when they're old enough and they're smart enough for scholarships and you know how much my dad has in trust funds for them. Not to mention the extra money Mateo has in Rafael's fund for him."

"Well I want to have some part in this. They're my kids too."

Jane narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "You have had a part in this. You've raised them and we have money saved up for them, working almost twenty hours a day, six days a week is not necessary!"

"Well maybe I want to get a promotion or maybe just want to get more invested in my career." Michael takes a step closer, his lips pressed into a single thin line.

Jane takes a deep breath and takes a longer time than necessary to let it out. "I think you're having an-" she starts to say but she gets cut off.

"Umm, Jane, Michael?" Ana says from the doorway.

Michael shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the room leaving a horrified Jane and hesitant Anna alone.

"How long were you standing there?" Jane asks, lowering herself onto a stool at the kitchen island.

"Just a few seconds, don't worry. I was going to say: Ellie has a headache and she asked me to grab her some ibuprofen," Anna says.

Jane seems to jump to life, practically leaping off the stool and rushing to the cabinet full of medicines. She puts two pills in her hands and then puts a glass of water. She hands the medicine and water to Ana. "Tell everyone I'm starting dinner now. And let Ellie know if she isn't feeling better to stay in bed and I'll bring up soup for her later."

Ana nods and then leaves the kitchen and Jane start to pull ingredients out of cabinets and the fridge. As she cooks she gets thinking again. _He probably is having an affair what else could justify him being at 'work' so much. What happens if we have to get a divorce? What will happen to the kids? Will he get visiting rights to the twins and Mateo? I wonder if the twins have talked to Petra recently, I haven't heard from her in a while. Is our financial state that bad that we really need to be working more? I'll look at the bank statements after the kids are asleep._

"Mami?" Mateo say, snapping her out of her mind.

"What's up Mr Sweetface?" Jane says, turning around to ruffle her eldest son's hair.

"I heard you and Dad arguing a little bit ago. Is everything okay?"

Jane feels her heartbeat quicken. She doesn't even know if everything is okay. What could she possibly say to the kids. "Everything is fine, Mateo. Sometimes people disagree and just can't see the others way, which leads to fighting," she ends up saying.

Mateo looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay Mami. Is dinner almost ready?"

Jane looks at the pot simmering happily on the stove. "The paella will be ready in like ten minutes. Do you mind tell your siblings?"

Mateo nods his head and strolls out of the kitchen.

Jane hates how shaky her hands are as she divides the food into six potions. It takes everything in her to steady them and not send grains of rice and pieces of shrimp flying across the kitchen and dining room. "Okay everyone, food is on the table. Let's go!" she shouts into the house as she carried two plates at a time to the wooden dining table.

"This smells great, Jane," Ana says, holding out her hands for our prayer.

"Yeah, it does," Xavier agrees, joining one of his hands with Ana.

We all finish the circle of hands and bow our heads to thank God for our family, food and safety.

"You know I don't like seafood, Jane," Michael says, loving his fork in circles through the food on his plate.

"Well you can pick the shrimps out," Jane replies, trying to keep her voice level.

"Well the rice will taste like shrimp then," he argues.

"Michael, you're acting like a child. Eat what there is or don't eat at all," Jane says her voice quivering with frustration and anger.

"Fine," he says. He stands up and takes his plate into the kitchen. The rest of the family hears the tell tale sound of the garbage can opening and grains of rice and chunks of peppers hitting the bag.

Jane's face goes red and squeezes her fork so hard she knows it will leave a bruise. She takes a bite of her meal and then dives into asking the kids about their days. Then she notices Ellie walk into the room.

"Oh, look. Are you feeling better El?" Jane asks.

Ellie nods and sits down taking a few bites of her dinner very quickly.

"Oh my God. That's my shirt. Why are you wearing _my_ shirt, Elsa?" Anna says.

Jane and everyone else around the table gulps. Ana almost never calls her siblings by their full names unless she's very upset.

"Relax, Anna. It's not that deep," Ellie says, taking another bite of the paella.

"Not that deep. Not that deep? You took my shirt without asking! Mom, tell her to ask before taking my stuff," Ana says her voice rising and her cheeks burning bright red.

Jane gasps and takes a good minute before she can function again. Ana just called her mom for the first time in six years since the twins learned they were not biologically Jane and Michael's. "Ellie, you should ask your sister before borrowing her stuff. And Anna this is a first time offense to let it go. Now let's finish eating so we can eat the rice pudding Abuela dropped off," she says.

All the kids nodd and tuck into the meal. A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Jane knows that knock from somewhere, but it can't possibly be. Everyone looks around at each other.

"Is anyone expecting someone since the mail and UPS already came today," MAteo says a joking note in his voice but Jane notices the nervousness in his eyes.

Jane feels the same nervousness in her entire body. Although it's been 10 years since a incident involving Mateo or the girls she still tenses when anything suspicious happens. "Michael, get the door we're eating," she shouts and then motions for the kids to keep eating.

Michael grumbles and makes a point to stomp noisy down the hallway and to the front door; which annoys Jane immensely. He swings the door open without asking who is is or looking through the peephole (also to Jane's annoyance).

Everyone freezes as Michael steps outside and they can only hear muffled conversation. Jane tries to calm her heart and regulate her breathing as she takes a few more bites. She hopes everything is alright, her children are older and certainly don't need the stress that Jane, Rafael, Petra and mostly everyone else carried ten years ago.

Everything seems to fade and become irrelevant when Michael reopens the door and behind him Petra steps in.

Jane leaps up from the table and rushes over to the blonde. "Petra, oh my God what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you! Are you staying? Are you hungry? Come sit down and finish dinner with us," Jane says, grabbing Petra in a bear hug.

"Well, Jane, you haven't changed much," Petra says but its sweet. A greeting in disguise.

"Mateo, do you remember Petra?" Jane asks sitting down next to her eldest son.

"Not really. Nice to meet you," he says. He stands up and embraces Petra.

Petra is in shock. She showed up on the Cordero stoop during what she figured was probably dinner and she got a warm welcoming. Jane looked almost as happy as she had on her wedding day or when she had Mateo. Mateo, her once nephew, was just as kind as she remembered and even more so. Her girl had grown so much since the last time they had FaceTimed. She understood as the girls grew they got busier, with extracurriculars, friends and possibly even boyfriends. It stung a bit that she knew so little about her daughters. Even Xavier -who Petra only knew through pictures and stories- was thrilled to meet her.

"I'm going out, Jane. i don't know when I'll be back. Goodnight kids," Michael called. He grabbed his keys and shoved his feet into his sneakers, not bothering to hide his hastiness to leave the house.

Jane deflated. All the happiness that Petra had brought came crashing down when the reality of her crumbling marriage hit her.

Petra noticed this. "Is everything alright, Jane?"

Jane pursed her lips and shrugged. "I guess. Would you like some tea? You're probably tired from traveling I assume, would you like to go to bed?"

Petra almost points out that Jane just shoved a plate of food in front of her but the idea of sinking into a bed seems so nice that she accepts. Jane tells the kids they may be excuse and reminds her youngest child that his bed time is in two hours. She then leads Petra down a hallway adorned in painted doors and family photos. Petra wonders what it would be like to have such a picture perfect family life. But if only she knew.

Jane blew up the air mattress at the foot of the bed and dressed it with spare sheets. Petra goes to her car to fetch her bags while Jane changes and wonders to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself and Petra. She glances at the clock and is shocked at how much time has passed while she talked to Petra and helped her settle in.

"Xavier, brush your teeth. It's time to get ready for bed," she calls out.

She leans against the kitchen island stirring her cup of tea absentmindedly thinking over the day's events in her head. First, she got a call from Ana and Elsa's school asking for a parent meeting. Then she had a fight with her husband for the billionth time this week it seemed. And now Petra, who Jane hasn't seen in fourteen years, is in here. Maybe even for good.

After Jane has made sure Petra is comfy in the bed and has assured her Michael won't be home tonight she retreats back to kitchen for another cup of tea and to grade a stack of papers. She hears them before she sees them.

"Shut up, Elas, she's gonna hear you." "What's the plan again?" "come on, she's in the kitchen let's go."

Jane takes off her reading glasses and looks up from the half-graded assignments. "What's up kiddos?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Anna starts.

The three teenagers lean on the island across from Jane who is sitting.

"We hear you and Dad fighting a lot now-a-days," Mateo says.

"And we've been wondering if you're going to get a divorce," Ellie chimes in.

Jane says nothing.

"And if you are, we're okay with that, because although we'll miss him he isn't our real father. Yes, nature over nurture but in reality he was at work most of the time," Anna continues, gesturing at the three teens.

"But we think you should tread lightly with Xav. He's so little and and Dad is his real dad," Mateo says.

Elsa nods.

Jane keeps staring at the trio of teens.

"I understand Michael isn't your real father but it's cruel to act like he didn't have a major role in your life," Jane finally says. "And we don't know if we're going to get a divorce, we haven't talked about it." _actually I have the forms in my bag,_ Jane thinks.

"Mami, we aren't saying that he hasn't always been here for us. Logically he just won't get custody. He isn't related to Mateo, Petra...other mom...Momma would have to approve for us to spend time with him, and Moms normally win custody," Ellie says.

Jane sighs, she knows Ellie researched that, being her daughter and all.

"You're right Ellie. I appreciate you guys coming to me. I have to talk to Michael about a divorce and all of this. So until then Xavier know nothing. Understand?" Jane says, raising her eyebrow.

The three teens nods. Jane smiles. "I'm going to bed now, you three should consider the same," Jane says standing up and flicking off the lights.

As Jane lays on the air matress she keeps thinking about her talk with the teens. _They think we'd be better off with a divorce,_ is her last thought of the night.


	8. Ringless

Michael came home reeking of alcohol the next morning. It made Jane's face flush red, this was embarrassing after all. They had a guest and four children in the house and this was how he presented himself.

Petra gasped when the door opened and Michael stumbled in clearly hungover and out of it. This wasn't the resourceful, smart and cunning man Jane had married or the one that she left her daughters with. Her insides quivered as she wondered how long he had been like this.

The kids looked at their father -either by blood or by choice- and then at each other. They had never seen him like this before. Mateo said and did nothing, he had seen this coming as his Dad worked more and more, missing his baseball games and school events. Anna and Elsa just sighed; they had seen him once like this before while they were out with friends one night and their mom and brothers thought he was at work. He has been slurring his words and threatened to ground them if they told Jane about this. Xavier trembled as his hero and role model came home smelling funny and making his mom visibly mad. He never thought he had seen his mom this upset.

"Michael, we should talk in the room for a moment," Jane said after a few moments of staring at her drunken husband. She shoot a sorrowful look at Petra and the kids. She walked into the master bedroom where the bed was unmade and the air mattress was deflating on the floor.

Michael stumbled in a few second later. "Morning baby. Are you excited for work today?" he slurred.

"I've been thinking Michael. I'm miserable here, with us always fighting and you being more and more absent in my and my kids life. And today was the last straw, we had a guest and the kids in the house and you come home drunk? I want a divorce, Michael. I loved you once, but you just...aren't the same person anymore," Jane said, pulling the file of divorce paperwork out of her purse and handing them to her soon to be ex-husband. Then she did something she never imagined would happen: she reached up and pulled her wedding and engagement rings off and handed them to Michael too. She left the room, fighting back tears and went back to her family and Petra.

Petra mouthed a silent 'Are you okay?' and Jane nodded back. She took a silent moment to look at the four kids chatting amongst themselves and thank Jesus for the blessings in front of her. "Ready for school everyone?" Jane finally asked, gesturing to the clock.

The kids nodded and chirpped out a variety of yeses standing up to put their plates in the sink and walking to grab their backpacks. "I'll drive you guys today," Jane said happily, grabbing her purse and gesturing to Petra to join them.

As they piled into her little sedan she called the school where she taught and let them know due to a family emergency she wouldn't be able to make it in that stops at the elementary school for Xavier, the middle school for the twins and the high school for Mateo, Jane turned and looked at Petra. "I was thinking we could get mani-pedis today, maybe grab coffee and catch up," Jane said to the slightly older woman.

"Sounds great. Of you pay for the nail salon I'll cover coffee," Petra said, her voice much less bossy and demanding than Jane remembered.

Jane smiled and drove to her favorite nail studio.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The women each had a mimosa while their feet where being soaked and toes painted and had shared comfortable small talk through the entire process. Now they were sitting with coffee cups in their hands at a small table outside a local coffee shoppe.

"Is he always like that?" Petra finally asks the question that has been plaguing her since seven this morning,

"I've never seen him like that, Petra," Jane says. "I mean sure, we've gone out and had drinks together while the kids where with my mom or abuela but he's never gotten like this. I never would have let him stay around the kids like that."

Petra nods, making eye contact with something far in the distance. "Does he leave at night a lot like that?"

"More and more he says he's going back into work or never come home saying he's working, but I'm starting to doubt it. We're fighting a lot now."

Petra flashes a sympathetic smile and puts her free hand on Jane's. "Are you happy at least?"

"I gave him the divorce papers I've been harbouring this morning." Jane put down her coffee cup and shows off her newly ringless left hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I remember how happy you guys were thirteen years ago."

Jane looks Petra straight in the eye. "Things change. People change. Even you seem different."

"Maybe I am. But at the same time I'm the same person. Speaking of, how much do I owe you and Michael for all of this." Petra make a reach for her purse as she says this.

"No, no, no. no way I can take your money. I love having and taking care of the girls. You know the offer still stands, you can stay with us. I can trade mins and Michael's bed for two full beds. That way the kids don't get separated," Jane says, looking hopefully at the blonde.

"I may just have to take you up on that," Petra says. She puts her coffee mug down, grabs her purse and stands up. "Now come on. Shopping for us and the kids on me."

* * *

After shopping that resulted in a new baseball bat for Mateo, jeans for Ellie, a sundress for Anna, a Lego set for Xavier and new bathing suits for all the kids, a few dresses, blouses and skirts for Petra and some long, summer skirts and dresses for Jane the two women go pick up the kids. They agree on a pizza night and forgo the dining room for huddling around the kitchen island. All squished together and laughing together. After plates are stowed in the dishwasher Jane, Petra, Mateo, Anna, Ellie and Xavier settle in the living room for a movie before Xavier goes to bed and the teens go up to their rooms.

After the the youngest is asleep and the older ones are occupied Jane finishes household tasks while Petra watches reruns of Pretty Little Liars on Netflix. After they say lights off to mateo, Anna, and Ellie they go to the master where Jane takes the air matress, propping herself up with a book and Petra lays down on the regular bed, plugging in some earbuds.

Forty-five minutes later Jane hears the latch on the door turning open. Petra hears it too and jumps up.

"It's probably just Michael. I'll go talk to him, go back to bed," Jane says standing up and walking into the common area of the house where, sure enough, Michael is sitting at the kitchen island.

"I signed the papers. I think it's best for the kids not to have parents always fighting," her soon-to-be-ex-husband said.

Jane looked Michael up and down once. He was dressed in his deep blue detective uniform that she once found attractive, now it only reeked of lies. "Thank you for being easy about this."

"We should talk custody." Michael still wasn't looking at Jane, he was staring intently at his entwined fingers and twiddling his thumbs. "With Petra."

"I think she's asleep, but I'll go check," Jane says, emotionless. Jane never imagined she'd be getting a divorce, asking for a divorce, yet here she was talking custody at almost midnight on a Wednesday. She walked slowly to the room where Jane and Petra had been sleeping, she opened the door expecting to see Petra instead Petra was sitting on the bed looking disheveled.

"Jane," she said.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Petra raised a challenging eyebrow. "Maybe. Are you coming back to bed?"

"I know you were listening. Michael wants to talk about custody, if you're up for it," Jane said, crossing her arms.

"Never been more awake. Let's go, I'll make some tea," Petra said jumping -literally jumping- up and walking with Jane to the kitchen.

Petra put three cups of water in the microwave and watched stopping it precisely a second before the alarm rang, she then dunked a tea bag into each cup and sat down next to Jane across from Michael.

"So…" Michael said.

* * *

The next day was back to normal, although Xavier kept asking why his dad wasn't home to which Jane could only sigh and distract him. Jane went to work and the kids rode the bus and Petra swore to Jane over and over again that she would be fine alone in the house for six hours.

When Jane returned home Ellie was at the kitchen island with Petra working on homework, which Petra was helping with. She saw out the sliding glass door that Mateo, Anna and Xavier where playing around with the hose and sprinklers.

"Hey little scholar," Jane said, swinging her bag off her shoulder.

"Hey Mami," she said. "Momma is helping me with this algebra."

"Ah yes, I've never been good with numbers. Why don't you go take a break so I can talk to your Momma for a few minutes," Jane said, pouring a glass of water.

Ellie nodded and swept her papers into a pile before racing outside.

"How was work today?" Petra asked, turning her attention to Jane who was sitting opposite from her.

"Good, the kids had so many questions. Where you good here today?" Jane responded.

"I was good, watched nearly a season and a half of Pretty Little Liars." Petra chuckled looking mildly ashamed.

"Umm, Petra, not saying you don't not have the money but have you thought about getting a job down here. Maybe just to keep you occupied while I work and the kids go to school?" Jane looked at Petra's hands which where clasped and resting on the island.

"I have Jane, I don't want to be a financial burden. I still have my Marbella shares and the kind man working in my place agreed to let me back in so long as I let him be my assistant. I should be contributing to rent any day now," Petra said.

Confliction coursed through Jane. yes, She would get a little child support but not enough to cover rent without Michaels combined paycheck. "If that makes you feel equal for what we've given the kids," Jane finally said.

"Yes. I've had enough of this self pitying version of me. I can't wait to be in charge again," Petra said, and for the first time in five years Jane heard Petras large & in charge.

Jane grinned and small talk erupted between the two until the kids came in asking for dinner.

Michael came over for dinner as the married couple decided to break the news of the divorce. "Hey kids," Jane started. "Your father and I have something to tell you guys."

Xavier just looked at his parents while the older three shared knowing looks.

"Your Mom and I have decided to get a divorce. This doesn't mean we hate each other or anything tremendous happened, we just weren't working out anymore," Michael said, fiddling with his fork.

"Are you moving out, Daddy?" Xavier asked, his little eyes starting to shine with tears.

Jane sense the panic coming from Michael so she took over. "Yes, baby. But every other weekend you and Mateo will go to Dad's new house and one of those weekends the twins will go with you. And he'll come over on all the holidays so those won't be any different. It will be okay, Xav."

"Why don't you love each other anymore?" the child asked, tears bubbling in the corner of his eyes.

Jane and Michael looked at each other before looking at their child.


	9. (Potential) Love Intrest

It was Petra's first day back at the Marbella and she was feeling far more nervous than she should. She was wearing a outfit that sang confidence and belonging but she felt anything but that. As she walked towards her office, her heels making a familiar click she felt worry building up in her. But she was here now and didn't have a choice so she pushed open the door and settled into her office chair.

Jane had never been so relieved for a mass day. Working at a Catholic school meant she had half a day once a week while her students attended mass. Today after dropping her students off in the chapel she grabbed her belonging and almost ran out of the school. She knew exactly how she would be spending her afternoon. She swung by a small cafe and grabbed two BLTs and coffees before driving towards the Marbella. She popped her head into Rafael's office to confirm he would be at Mateo's baseball game that night then continued down the hallway until she turned the corner and reached Petra's office.

"Knock, knock, I'm coming in," Jane said to the slightly open door and then pushed it open with her hip.

Petra looked up surprised. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

Jane smiled broadly sitting down in the chair opposite of Petra. "I brought lunch. Two BLTs no mayo on yours. And coffee."

"Is this what it's like having a roommate?" Petra said, accepting the outstretched sandwich.

Jane giggled and took a bite of hers. They ate in silence for a bit, Petra's laptop beeping every time an email came in.

"Thank you, Jane," Petra said. She hoped she sounded sincere.

Jane smiled and stood. "I'll see you at home tonight?" although it came out as a question Jna statement it as a statement.

The fluttering was back, the one she tried so hard to ignore before. It seemingly got more intense when she referenced home as a home they shared.

"Yes indeed. I'll cook. Let me walk you to your car," Petra said, standing up and tossing ehr trash in the garbage can as she walked towards the door where Jane was now waiting.

They walked down the hallway in silence when they entered the lobby it was like a switch flipped in Jane.

"Mateo has a baseball game tonight. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Petra smiled. "I would love to. What time? I'll leave work a little early so I can still cook and he can digest before the game."

Jane's heart softened a bit. Only Petra would think to come home early to make sure Mateo was digested enough for the game.

"That's nice. I think he'll appreciate that."

"Is he good?" Petra asked, the genuine curiosity in ehr voice make Jane's face tingle.

"I think so but I also think I'm a little biased, ask Mateo he'll give you a full rundown of the team and any team he's gone against." Jane couldn't help but smile as she talked, her kids where her pride and joy after all.

"What about Xavier?" Petra asked as the stepped outside of the automatic door and headed towards the parking garage.

"He plays soccer but he's not on the competitive team, he's a little clumsy."

"Cute, do the girls play sports?" Again, Petra used the genuine curiosity that was making Jane go crazy.

"They did gymnastic growing up, Ellie still does, Anna's dancing as of now. We always wanted them to be active."

Petra smiles to herself as she presses the button that summons the elevator.

"What was North Florida like?" Jane asks the blonde.

"Well. I opened a new hotel there much calmer than the Marbella."

"Do you still own it?"

"The shares yes, but I placed a manager in." Petra groaned to herself as the elevator doors slid open and the two women were forced to exit.

As they approached Jane's little car the air felt tense and hot, like an approaching thunderstorm. Almost subconsciously the two women turn to face each other.

"The kids and I will see you at home," Jane said lowly. It still felt weird to say that.

"Can't wait," Petra responded, her tone matching Jane's.

Jane's face felt like it was on fire, her stomach felt like there was a cloud of bats living there. Petra could say she felt the same way, if the sharp tugging in her abdomen and the fluttery feeling in her chest were anything to go by. Jane smiled weekly, she felt so out of control. The two moved forward into a hug and when Jane lifted her head Petra's lips where there, on hers. Jane would be lying if she said she hadn't done a mental victory dance as she sunk into the kiss.

Petra pulled away after what she deemed definitely not enough time. She looked at Jane's shy smile and tried to ignore the defiant blush across her cheeks. "See you later," she whispered before walking away slowly.

oOoOoOoOoO

Jane was shook. She drove around for awhile after leaving the hotel and before going home, processing everything and afraid to break the spell. _What does it mean? Is she into me? Are both just hurting? It used to feel like that with Michael. Are we going to be a couple? What about the kids?_ After hours of aimless driving Jane pulled into her driveway around the time the kids should be getting home.

"You're late," Mateo said. "We thought you had a Mass day today."

"I did. I had to run a errand. Are you excited for your game?" Jane answered smoothly, managing to leave the part about Petra out.

"Oh, yeah. Are Dad and Dad going to be there?"

"Yeah Rafael and Michael will be there. Michael is driving with us there, Raf is meeting us. Did you do your homework? Where are the others?" Jane fired off questions trying to distract herself.

"I'm doing it now Mami. and I think they're in their rooms."

"Anna, Ellie, Xavier, where are you guys?" Jane called out as she opened the fridge, closed it and then opened it again and actually grabbing a water bottle.

"We're here," Anna and Ellie said appearing around the corner.

"We have a late game tonight so I want as much homework as possible done before we leave," Jane said. "Can you tell Xav?"

The girls nodded then disappeared back around the corner and to their rooms.

Not long later, while Jane and Mateo sat at the kitchen island on their respective laptops, Petra unlocked the door and came in with a few shopping bags on her arm.

"You're home!" Jane said happily, closing the lid to her laptop.

"I am. Can you get the door behind me?" Petra said, clearly struggling under the weight of the bags all resting on one arm.

"Sure," Mateo said, jumping up and closing the door. "What are all the bags for?"

"Jane said she'd let me cook tonight," Petra answered simply.

"Cool, what are you making?" Mateo walked over to the counter where Petra was unloading the bags.

"Czech meatloaf and potato dumplings. I hear you have a baseball game tonight. Do you think your team is going to win?"

Petra turned her head just enough to see Mateo spark up with a new energy. He launched into a piel about player stats and strengths, winning chances, variable and everything else baseball related. Petra nodded along as she cooked, pausing to make the perfect comments and ask the right questions at the right times. Jane sat at the kitchen island pretending to work while watching her son and (potential) love interest interact.

Not too long later Petra was dividing the meal onto six plates and Jane was calling for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Xavier asked as he plopped onto his seat.

"Petra made Czech meatballs and potato dumplings. It will be good," Jane said sitting down.

"Potato dumplings?" Anna asked heitantly.

"They're like mashed potatoes," Jane countered gesturing for everyone to take hands for prayers.

After dinner, which everyone enjoyed, Jane sent the kids to their rooms to change for the game. Petra and Jane changed out of their work clothes too and into casual outfits. Petra insisted on changing her makeup and still Jane and Petra were waiting in the foyer for the kids nad Michael.

"So about earlier," Jane started. Not knowing the specifics of everything was deeply bothering her.

Petra didn't say anything back she just leaned forwards, her slender hands cupping Jane's cheeks. She pushed her lips against the other girls and Jane wasn't fighting that. Jane wrapped her arms around Petra's waist, and let the kiss deepen slightly.

Then Michael walked in.

Jane and Petra jumped apart.

Petra bent her head forward letting her long hair cover her face and Jane nervously wiped her mouth.

"What the hell, Jane?" Michael hissed.

"What, Michael? We're officially separated," Jane hissed back.

"Is this why you wanted the divorce? To be with her?" Michael demanded his voice raising.

"Michael lower your voice. The kids are a wall away," Jane said her voice low and threatening.

"What you don't want them to know about your affair?"

"I did not cheat on you. I have had those papers for months," Jane states. _Okay, well maybe it was a mental affair sometimes but..._ she thinks.

"Okay, sure," Michael says rolling his eyes. He steps forward.

Petra panics, she can picture the incoming strike. She puts her hand on Jane's forearm, ready to pull her back if he raises his hand. Lucky, the kids pour into the foyer at that moment distracting Michael and Jane.

Needless to say the car ride was tense.


	10. Us

"Let's go to the beach today," Ellie said at breakfast Sunday morning.

"The beach!" Xavier said excitedly, accidentally squeezing the majority of the syrup bottle onto his plate and surrounding table space.

"Oh, Xavier," Jane said, moving to clean up the mess before it spilled over the table edge.

Petra stood up and walked into the kitchen to wet a towel that would help wipe up the sticky flood going on in the dining area. As she was just about to reenter the room she heard the piercing giggle of one of the girls along with Jane's hearty chuckle. She froze in place, the affectionate, domestic scene made Petra feel happy and fluttery. Something she was not used to feeling. Shaking off the onslaught of emotion Petra walked back into the dining room and handed the damp rag to Jane, which she happily accepted.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't go to the beach today. It will be a fun outing. Petra, do you want come with us?" Jane said the last part hesitantly, like she was still expecting Petra to morph back into her old self and decline.

"I would love to!" Petra said brightly. "Let's go get dressed."

The kids scrambled out of the dining room, stopping to put their plates in the kitchen sink, and rushed to go change into their swimsuits. Petra and Jane headed to the room they had been sharing and switched into their own bathing suits; a white one-piece with criss-cross cut outs for Petra and a navy blue bikini with long sleeves for Jane. Jane went into the kitchen to pack a picnic while Petra packed towels and sunscreen into a bag.

Finally, the family was ready to go to the beach. They filed into the car and Jane sped down the road. "Time for the beach!" Jane exclaim-shouted as she cranked up the radio and drove towards the beach.

Once on the sand everyone laid out their towels and Jane lathered everyone in sunscreen. Jane and Petra settled onto their towels while the kids had a race to the ocean. Jane watched the kids play for a bit before pulling out the book she was reading.

Petra on the other hand was relaxing in the sun with her eyes closed, trying to catch a little sun. after what didn't feel like too long Jane interrupted Petra's zen. Not that she minded.

"Petra, I've been thinking…" Jane had said.

"Been thinking what?" etra asked when Jane didn't continue.

"What are we?"

"Well, you're Jane Villanueva and I'm Petra Solano and we have kids who were raised as siblings," petra remarked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I meant us. Like we've kissed and I'm getting a divorce because you're all I've been able to think about since we met it seems. And then we kissed and again, and I have these feelings for you," Jane rambled, waving her hands around and ignoring the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thinking of me since we met, huh?"

"Seriously, Petra."

"Yes, yes, seriously. I ran away because my imprisoned mother told me I wouldn't be a good mother and I couldn't think of a better person to give my babies to than the woman I was in love with. And then I got the nerve to come back to my children and crush, I guess you could say, and she was getting a divorce. I saw my chance to have a chance and I took it because I was tired of not thinking of me sometimes," Petra spoke, sputtering as she felt herself go beat red. Her voice held a sincerity Jane hadn't heard since the night she took in the girls.

"I'm glad you started thinking about yourself," Jane said cheekily. "What if we became a thing, Petra?"

"Then we would be a thing. You're being very elusive right now, Jane."

Jane giggled nervously. Not that Petra noticed al she heard was the sound, she was too busy thinking to analyze it. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Villanueva?"

"Maybe?"

"It's a yes or no question," Petra exclaimed dramatically, tossing her head back.

Jane shoo back her loose curls and sucked in a deep breath. "Petra Solano, mother of my (not really) children and spark in my life will you be my girlfriend?"

You have such a way with words, Petra thought but out loud she said: "Yes, let's see where this goes, Jane Villanueva, the (not really) mother to my children."

* * *

 _ **Epilogue-two years later**_

Jane was getting married again. And she was thrilled. After years and years of pining and pushing away feelings she had finally taken a chance and gotten a good result back. Two years ago after sharing secret kisses Jane asked out Petra, a year later Petra asked Jane to marry her and now today they agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. Their shared clan of kids were equally as thrilled.

Petra was going into her fourth marriage after five engagements. After an entourage if failed marriages Petra thought she would have some doubt about the upcoming union but there was nothing she was more confident about at the moment. She had felt the spark with Jane the minute they met and after seventeen years of pain and doubt she was no longer going to hold back. She and her wife and kids would be happy for the rest of their days together, and Petra would let nothing get in the way of that.

Mateo, Ann, Ellie and Xavier where sharing stories of their moms while they got ready. Mateo didn't remember anything about Petra before she left but Jane had told plenty of funny anecdotes that when Petra reappeared he felt like a puzzle piece had clicked in. Anna and Ellie had never known their birth mom, she had fled after she latched onto the thought that she could never raise them right, but while she was away Jane did nothing but care for and protect them like they where her own. In a way they were. Xavier wasn't happy that his parents were getting a divorce but he liked having Petra around and he liked how Petra made his sisters and Mami happy. He especially liked how now every once in a while his Dad would come over and have dinner with them. All in all the brood of siblings couldn't be happier on the day of their Mami and Momma's wedding.

oOoOoOoO

After Rogelio gave of Jane and Rafael (begrudgingly) gave off Petra the two women stood facing each other draped in white with huge smiles on their faces and, of course, tears beading in Janes eyes. The minister read the ceremony Jane looked at Petra as if she had hung the moon with her bare hands and Petra kept mouthing sweet nothings that made Jane blush scarlet. Finally the minister told the women they could read their vows.

"From the moment we met I couldn't keep you out of my mind. At first I thought it was because I didn't like you but then I realized it was because I liked you. I was naive enough to think that marrying my at the time love would change that but I thank God everyday that I finally have you," Jane said, trying to keep the tears at bay. And failing completely.

Petra reached out and swiped away Janes teras with her right hand as Jane slid a rose gold band on to her left hand. Then it was her turn to speak. "When I had no confidence in myself you did and when I was convinced I could do nothing right and everything was completely wrong you helped me through it, you talked me through it in a way I never could have even dreamed of. You lit up my world when I saw you smile the first time and I'm so happy to call you mine."

Jane beamed up at Petra as a silver wedding band was slid onto her finger and then the minister announced them wife and wife. "You may kiss the bride," he called.

Petra wasted no time wrapping her arms around Jane's hips and connecting their lips while everyone around them cheered.


End file.
